


carve it up

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hallowe'en chores suck when you are a winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	carve it up

**Author's Note:**

> written for thenewpub in 20 minutes
> 
> The prompt was: pumpkin carving

“This is stupid” Sam bitched looking at the stringy orange slime in his hands “And gross”

Dean tries not to roll his eyes. “Maybe” Dean says “But Uncle Bobby never asks us for anything. And he asked us to do this. So we're doing it.”

He looks over at the pile of pumpkins. They've been carving away at the damn things for hours already, making simple faces trying to get done before dark like they were asked. Still a dozen left to go, they need to pick up the pace, even if they don’t know what the hell it's all about. It's Bobby. He'll have a good reason.

Just as he is finishing the leer on the last one the knife slips, laying Deans thumb open. His blood soaks in to the meat of the jack o' lantern. He doesn't say anything just keeps going.

As Bobby lights the candles he recites the incantation, binding the lurking evil to the meat of the lanterns. It is, they decide later, an unfortunate turn of phrase.

Considering that Deans spilled blood could clearly be interpreted as meat.

It takes them days to catch on. That Dean isn’t just pissed but _possessed._

He sweats and screams and bleeds his way through the exorcism. Tied to a chair, and sweating blood while his little brother stand by big eyed and terrified.

When they are done and Dean is free again Sam pushes his father and Bobby away fiercely and gets Dean to bed on his own. It is the only thing they've let him do since it all started.

He washes Deans face and replaces his ruined clothes with a t-shirt and boxers.

He pulls the blankets up to his exhausted brothers neck and sits back to watch him sleep.

 

The next time he sees a pumpkin in the fall all he can think is “I fucking hate Hallowe'en”


End file.
